Tony's Trouble
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony is in trouble and he is trying to handle it all on his own. What happens when his trouble attracts the FBI. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Blackmail

Tony sat at his desk working on a cold case when his computer and phone beeped simultaneously. His phone had a text message _pay up_. His email had some attachments. Tony opened the attachments and then closed it right away. He deleted the email and then deleted it from the trash so that nobody else can see it. He text back, _name your price_.

Tony got back to work though he couldn't really concentrate; he just kept waiting for another text message. Finally his phone beeped the text read _50 thousand dollars_. Tony eyes went wide he could pay it if he empties his bank account, sells everything he owns and gives up his apartment. Tony texts back _deal, but I need 24 hours._

Tony just sat there staring at his computer. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he knew he had to get started. He was going to pay his rent when he got off work, now he sees no point in paying it now. Besides he needs that money to go towards the 50 thousand. He just hopes this is a onetime thing. It will take everything he has to come up with that much money on short notice. Well he might as well get it over with.

* * *

He got up and left without saying anything to anyone. Besides he doesn't trust his voice right now. His first stop was the bank; he withdrew everything he had in both his checking and savings. 8 thousand dollars, he still needs to come up with another 42 thousand dollars ASAP. He won't ask his coworkers for help. He already knows what they would say, don't pay it. But he has to; in his mind he has no other choice.

That night Tony stood in his empty apartment. Everything was gone now, but he did it he has all 50 thousand dollars and nothing else. No other money or possessions. Tomorrow with any luck it would be all over, but now what. He no longer has his rent money so he can't come back here tomorrow night. He might as well crash at NCIS for the time being; at least there has the most basic necessities a floor and a shower. He could wash the few basic clothes he held onto, in the washer outside the gym. Food is going to be what's hard, but then again it isn't really that necessary to eat every day; besides it wouldn't hurt him to lose some weight.

* * *

Tony awoke stiff as a board.

"Well Anthony; that is what you get for sleeping on the floor." He muttered to himself as he waited for a text message to tell him where to go.

He doesn't know whose doing this and at this point he really doesn't care. He just wants this over with. Tony paced his apartment waiting for the text, he had already called Gibbs and told him he had a dentist appointment and will be in afterwards. Finally the text came in _Rock Creek Park 10 am_. Tony look at his watch 8:30. In 90 minutes this will all be over. He text back _I'll be there_.

* * *

Fornell walked into NCIS looking for Gibbs, DiNozzo was in trouble and he wanted to give his old friend the heads up. Gibbs looked up as he saw the FBI walk in. He wonder what they are doing here.

"Tobias what is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"DiNutso here?"

"No, he had a dentist appointment this morning. He should be in soon though." Gibbs answered his gut churning.

"DiNutso is in trouble." Fornell told him handing a flash drive to McGee.

Tim took the flash drive and loaded it. On the plasma screen was Tony handing a bag to some guy.

"What is in the bag?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the text messages that has been going on back and forth between them; 50 thousand dollars. Tony met him at Rock Creek Park at 10am. This guy has been on the FBI watch list for years, so you want to tell me why your Agent would be giving him that type of money."

Gibbs was shocked. Tony doesn't have that type of money. What is going on here?

Tony walks in and pretends that he doesn't see the FBI standing there that is until he sees the plasma with him standing there in Rock Creek Park.

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy.


	2. Pictures

Tony had no idea the FBI were even at Rock Creek Park this morning. But then again, he has been so distracted lately that a pink elephant could cross his path and he wouldn't notice. The team and Fornell were all looking at him as he stared at the plasma screen. He has no idea what to tell them; except he knows one thing for sure, he won't tell them the truth.

"Agent DiNozzo follow me to interrogation." Fornell commanded.

Tony did as he was told as if he had much of choice. Gibbs followed, he was going to watch from the observation room and hopefully get some answers.

"Agent DiNozzo." Fornell began.

"Listen Agent Fornell, you can stop this interrogation. I will plead guilty to all charges."

Fornell and Gibbs were shocked. Tony was just giving up without a fight. Tony could fight if he wanted to, but he doesn't. Fighting will ruin the rest of his life. He would rather be in prison then have the rest of his life destroyed. Maybe there at least he would have a bed and some semi-decent meals. Tony sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Fornell knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of him so he left and joined Gibbs in observation. They watched as Tony sat still in his chair looking at the table. Neither of them has ever seen Tony so still and quiet. Even that time Tony was being framed for murder, he couldn't sit still; drumming on the table.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with him?" Fornell asked.

"No clue. But there is more to this situation, there has to be. Tony is a fighter through and through. He wouldn't just give up and throw the rest of his life or career away. Something is going on; he gave some guy 50,000 dollars that he doesn't have and for what? Why?" Gibbs commented.

"Blackmail, possible. You know him; do you know what someone could possibly blackmail him with?" Fornell responded.

"No, but let's find out. If there is anyone that can dig up that kind of information it will be Abby and Tim. I will call Abby and have her meet is in the bullpen."

* * *

Abby sat at Tony's desk as they waited for Gibbs to find out what is going on. Gibbs and Fornell approached the bullpen and saw that everyone was already there.

"There is something going on with Tony and we think it has to do with blackmail. Abby, McGee; I want you two to try and figure out what the blackmail is all about." Gibbs ordered.

Abby and Tim got to work right away. There friend is in trouble and they would do anything to help him.

"This is a list of the texts that went on between DiNozzo and that guy." Fornell said pointing to the guy on the screen with Tony in Rock Creek Park. "The dates and times that the texts were sent are listed as well."

Tim took a look at the first text. It was yesterday at 10:30. The text read _pay up. _Tony responded at 10:33 with _name your price._ So between 10:30 and 10:33 something happened. Tim tapped into Tony's email and undeleted the deleted email. It was sent as 10:30 yesterday, same time as that text message. Tim opened the email and clicked on the attachments in the email. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Gibbs, I think I may have found something." Tim spoke up.

"Well put it on the plasma." Gibbs growled.

"I don't think you want this up on the plasma." Tim answered still staring at what he was seeing.

Gibbs and Fornell walked up behind Tim and took a look. They saw pictures of a boy lying on his stomach in the nude as ugly welts covered the child's back, backside and legs. The boy was asleep and unaware to the picture being taken. Tim flipped through the photos. They all showed the same type of things. They were all of young boy some pictures were as young as 8 while some of the other pictures showed a boy maybe a small 12. It was the same boy in all the pictures.

"This is strong evidence of child abuse in its worst form." Fornell pointed out.

Abby gasped as she saw the pictures. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That is Tony." She cried.

Fornell looked at Abby. "Are you sure?"

Tim immediately closed the attachments. He couldn't bear to look at any more horrible pictures of his friend.

Abby nodded. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to. Her voice was caught in her throat.

For a few minutes nobody said anything. They were all in shock and they all felt so bad for Tony.

"I know Tony and he would give anything to keep these pictures from getting out." Abby cried.

"If this whole mess that Tony is in ends up in court, those photos would become public knowledge." Gibbs finally realized as to why Tony was giving up without a fight.

"That would kill Tony."

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy.


	3. Don't Arrest Him!

Tony sat alone in the interrogation room. He waited for Fornell to come back and take him to jail. He doesn't really want to go to jail, I mean seriously who does. But there is no other option. He doesn't ever want anyone to know why he paid that guy 50,000 dollars. If anyone ever found out, his life would be over anyway.

Tony hadn't slowed down since he received the text and email. Now alone in interrogation with nothing but his thoughts, he was starting to lose it. He backed up to the wall and slid down to the ground pulling his legs up to his body.

* * *

"Tobias, please. Let it go. Don't arrest him." Gibbs begged.

"Gibbs. This is our chance to get Marcus Malcolm. Blackmail isn't much; unless you consider who he is blackmailing."

"This isn't about blackmailing Tony over some graffiti in high school, or driving drunk in college. It even isn't about accepting a bribe at any of the 3 precincts he worked for in the past. Marcus Malcolm blackmailed Tony with photos of child abuse. I can't even begin to imagine how he is feeling. In the end it is not Marcus who will be paying the ultimate price, it is Tony." Gibbs answered.

"I agree. All I really want to do is go get Emily from Diane and give her the world's biggest hug. How could somebody do that to a child or worse take pictures of it to be used against him at a later date. I won't arrest Tony; he doesn't deserve any of what has happened to him. I won't pursue Tony giving into the blackmail."

* * *

Ron Sacks walked into NCIS ready to bring DiNozzo back to the FBI building for questioning. He never liked Tony in the first place; ever since they first met when Tony was being accused of murder. While NCIS did manage to prove that DiNozzo was framed. They got off on the wrong foot and everything went downhill from there.

"Is DiNozzo ready to go? Where is he?" Ron asked Tobias.

"We are not bringing him in." Tobias answered.

"Why not? He met with Marcus Malcolm, paid him 50,000 dollars. Malcolm is on the FBI watch list."

"I am the lead agent on this case and I decided that we are not going to pursue DiNozzo in this case. You will just have to go back and find something else on Malcolm that doesn't involve DiNozzo." Fornell ordered.

Ron stormed off.

"Thank You." Gibbs said to Fornell after Ron left.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and saw Tony silently crying on the floor; with his back to the wall. Tony heard Gibbs walked in and immediately stopped crying and stood up.

"Fornell is ready to take me to jail?" Tony asked quietly.

"No, he decided not to arrest you." Gibbs answered.

"Why? I said I would plead guilty. This will be his easiest case."

"NO! DiNozzo don't give up so easily. Why are you so willing to throw your life and career away for the likes of Marcus Malcolm?" Gibbs growled.

Tony took a step back from Gibbs, he seemed really angry and right now that type of anger is making him afraid. Gibbs saw the wide eyed terror in Tony's eyes and toned it down a bit. The last thing he wanted was to make Tony afraid of him.

"Fornell is dropping the charges. You are free to go." Gibbs said in a calm voice.

Tony nodded looking down. He has no place to go and staying at headquarters is now out of the question. He will be lucky if he still has a job at the end of the day.

"Tony, you are going to be staying with me until you are back on your feet." Gibbs told him placing one hand on Tony's shoulder and the other one under his chin forcing him to look up.

"Boss, you don't have to. You shouldn't waste your time with me anymore."

"Tony, you are not a waste of my time. You have been the best thing to happen to me since I lost Shannon and Kelly. You are a son to me and I will never turn my back on you." Gibbs replied he could see Tony was having a hard time believing him. After seeing those pictures, he couldn't even imagine the type of pain that haunts his agent. He knew he had to tell Tony that he saw those pictures. "Tony, I saw the pictures."

Tony's face paled but he tried to hide it. "What pictures?"

"The reason you paid Marcus Malcolm 50,000 dollars. Where did you get that type of money anyway?"

Tony pulled away from Gibbs and stared out the window into the observation room. He couldn't believe that the man he admired the most saw the reminders of how horrible his childhood was. All his life he tried to forget; now that he knows that those pictures exist, he will never be able to forget.

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	4. I'll Be Okay

"Come on Tony. Let's go home." Gibbs announced watching Tony staring at the wall.

"I can't. I don't have a home anymore." Tony replied quietly.

"Tony, you do have a home. You will always have a home with me."

Tony turned around to face him. The tear streak on his face, his eyes all red. Tony hadn't cried since he was a child. Tears only made his situation worse. So he ran away from those emotions, from the feelings of lost and loneliness. He stopped crying just before his mother died. His father never allowed him to grieve for her. He didn't even cry when Kate died. He wanted to, but he was afraid if he started he wouldn't stop.

Now he can't help but crying for the child in those pictures. The child he was. Gibbs walked up to Tony and pulled him into a hug. At first Tony fought the hug and tried to pull away, but Gibbs wouldn't let him go. Finally Tony gave up trying to get away and just let Gibbs comfort him as he cried. Tony cried for the little boy who was never allowed to cry, he cried for his mother, for Kate and for himself.

Tony cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Until he was too exhausted to let one more tear fall.

* * *

Gibbs led his emotionally exhausted younger agent out to his car and took him home. Tony didn't even protest when Gibbs tucked him into bed.

Gibbs didn't even go down to work on his boat. He didn't want to be too far away from Tony in case he needed him. Gibbs groaned as somebody was ringing his doorbell. He didn't want it to risk waking Tony up. Gibbs grabbed his door opened to find Fornell standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs growled.

"I need to talk to Tony."

"Please not now." Gibbs begged.

"How is he doing?" Fornell asked.

"He cried himself into exhaustion while we were still at the office. I brought him home and put him to bed."

"Did he say anything about those pictures? We need to find out how Marcus Malcolm got those pictures in the first place. "

"Tobias, not now. He is sleeping and I am not going to wake him." Gibbs growled.

"Jethro, those pictures aren't going to go away. If we don't find it out how he got them, they are liable to go out over the internet."

"That would destroy what is left of Tony and right now there isn't much left. Tony gave up everything to keep anyone from finding out about the pictures. Fine, you can sleep on the couch. After breakfast tomorrow, you can question him. But if I tell you to stop, you stop. You won't damage him any further than he already has."

"Agreed." Fornell answered.

* * *

Tony didn't really eat breakfast. He just pushed the eggs around the plate.

"Tony, I need to ask you about those pictures and Marcus Malcolm." Fornell started off gently.

Tony looked up from his plate. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tony, you need to take charge. Or this situation is going to destroy you." Gibbs said calmly putting his hand on Tony's shoulder for comfort.

Tony thought about it and as much as he really didn't want to do this. What he wanted to do is crawl into a corner and never come out.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" He finally agreed.

"Do you know Marcus Malcolm?" Fornell started.

"No, I never met him before and I didn't bother to get his name at the park. I just wanted this whole thing to be over." Tony answered.

"How do you think he got those pictures? Who would know they even existed." Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I never knew they existed."

"Who was at your house that could have taken them?" Fornell questioned.

Tony thought about it, who did he know at that time that could have done this.

"The staff could have, to prove it was happening. But they would never use it against me. My father's lawyer was always there. He knew it was happening; several times he had to take care of the questions and suspicions. He was a sleaze, it is possible. He probably took them to use them against my father at a later date. When he realized he couldn't blackmail my father, he probably came after me."

"Who is this lawyer; we will nail him for it." Gibbs offered.

"Don't bother. There is no point. I bounce back, I always do. I just wish that everyone didn't know about my childhood." Tony answered.

"Tony, we all love you and all anyone wants to do is show you how much we care. No matter what happens from here on out you are not alone. You have all of us, were here for you. This is your home for as long as you need it." Gibbs replied.

"You really mean that." Tony began, he caught Gibbs look. "Right, you don't say anything you don't mean. I know I will be okay, as long as I always have you in my corner."

Gibbs gave Tony a gentle headslap. "You will always have me."

* * *

_**Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.**_


End file.
